You Can't Fall in Love with a Sword!
by Yojimbra
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wants to be a great hero like All Might was. Unfortunately on his first real quest he nearly gets eaten, but he did find a broken magical sword. A magical sword that just so happens to be the body of a pair of twins that can't stop arguing with each other. Now he goes on a new quest, reforge the blade and restore Sho & Ko to whole. Fantasy AU, Fem Shoto
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!"

Why was this happening to him? All he wanted to do was to go on lots of adventures, maybe save a princess, and become a famous adventurer like All Might was! Sure, he never really thought that there was a chance it would happen, and he was aware of the dangers, but he really didn't think that he'd die on his first quest!

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!"

First quests were supposed to be easy! Not giant wolfspiders!

Izuku slid under a random log that had fallen and down into a ditch that was home to a small creek. Just in time for that log to be shattered into splinters by a pair of slobbering wolf jaws that could easily swallow a horse! A giant spider leg slammed into the side of the ditch sending dirt flying and making Izuku ever so slightly grateful that he had brown pants.

Wolfspiders weren't supposed to get this big! Not in the slightest! They were just supposed to be the size of a cat with an abnormally large dog head! They were great house pets! Not a pet the size of a house!

"Seriously!" Izuku scrambled up onto his feet - mostly - and ran forward trying to avoid what was more than likely certain death. "Why is this happening to me?"

He was born under the stars of the Deku sign, that meant he was supposed to have good luck! It was a really great sign for a hero, in theory at any rate. It was good for casters, rangers, and rogues, which Izuku wasn't. He was a swordmage, which wasn't the best class in the world as anything it could do a fighter or caster could do better, and those were two of the most common classes in the world. Then there was his Quirk, a special ability that almost everyone had; if he had something like spell strike, or still spell, then it would have been a lot better, instead Izuku's Quirk was probably the most boring it could have possibly been.

Ambidextrous: In short, anything he could do with one hand he could do the other, it made things like dual wielding or lock picking much easier. On its own it was fine, rogues liked it but it didn't do anything that other quirks couldn't do better.

The problem with all of this was that luck didn't help with swordsmages, and a swordmage required one hand to be free for casting spells, so he couldn't dual wield. In short, none of his stuff worked together and he should have given up and been a merchant or a farmer like his mother wanted!

Well, at least if the giant wolfspider had its way, his misery would be gone like real quick.

Even if he wanted to fight back, he couldn't! He had dropped his sword and his spell book back when the creature had first appeared and started chasing him around the forest!

He did not want to be eaten by an oversized house pet! Izuku ducked under another fallen tree and leapt over some rocks narrowly avoiding the creatures snapping maw or it's large hairy legs that slammed down with the force of thunder. Why the hell was this thing so persistent? What did he do to earn its wrath?

"Hey dumbass! Look, there's a giant elk over in that direction!" He pointed towards the large six legged deer with white fur and green symbols etched into its fur. Fuck, did he really just try to get the wolfspider to go attack a forest spirit? Shit shit shit!

If either the forest spirit or the wolfspider gave two shits about each other, it was in the mutual understanding that the wolfspider was going to eat the loud obnoxious little shit running through the forest. As evident by the way the forest spirit calmly ate some grass and the wolfspider promptly tried to bite Izuku one more time for good measure.

It missed. Barely.

But even then, Izuku could feel its hot moist breath snarling behind him as he continued to run along the ditch, hoping that the low angle would give him just enough space to avoid the creature's snapping jaws. This had to be revenge for that one time he squashed a spider wasn't it?

Come to think of it. "You shouldn't even exist in the first place!"

If the creature was aware of its unusual existence, it didn't even care. Rather all it wanted to think about was having Izuku for its next meal. And lunch time was soon.

Izuku felt his heart sink when he looked up ahead. He was running towards a cliff. Of course there was a cliff, why wouldn't he randomly pick the direction that led straight towards a cliff where he could instead have the lovely choice of falling to his death instead of getting eaten alive. He'd probably still get eaten though. The wolfspider could easily climb down a cliff. If not, then then something else would likely show up and eat him.

In short, he was probably going to get eaten today.

But he wasn't going to let this jackass be the one to eat him!

Izuku ran faster, his legs screaming at him, and his feet were making a very persuasive argument to buy some better shoes. The edge of the forest was coming up, the cliff face opened up into a valley that looked to be surrounded by a cliff, almost like the entire area had been carved out and pushed down into the ground. The area even looked to have less trees than the forest he was currently running through, and the ones it did have looked smaller and younger.

It didn't feel natural.

What did feel natural was the fear of death that was currently punching his apparent fear of heights into the ground and telling him to jump. With a very loud and very high pitched scream, Izuku jumped narrowly avoiding the the jaws of death once more, the cloak his mother had made him was not so lucky.

Nearly one hundred feet separated him from the ground. The cliff was higher than he thought it was. A lot higher. So now he had plenty of time to come to terms with his death. Well not really, he was now falling really really fast towards his death. If he got reincarnated, he wanted to come back as something more awesome than some kid that died on their first quest!

Reality had a much different idea.

Instead of pain followed by death, he was greeted by a cold water swallowing him whole and giving him just enough cushion to hit the bottom. He still got a lot of pain. And now he was wet. And drowning. Thank fuck he actually learned how to swim! Surprisingly few adventures did. Izuku looked around the clear murky waters he found himself in and couldn't see shit. So if there was a giant lake monster ready to eat him, he wouldn't see it coming.

He swam up, desperate for a breath of air and nearly swallowed more than one breath of water on his way up. When he got to the surface, the reality that he had no time to rest was presented to him when he saw the head of that giant wolfspider glaring down at him. It started to climb down the dry brown cliff wall with a great amount of ease.

"Fuck me." Could today just be over already? It felt like he had been running for hours. With a deep breath of air, Izuku headed for the shore. Every part of his body felt like it was ready to fall off and was just begging for death. He really didn't want to die here, in the middle of nowhere, to be eaten by a giant asshole and turned into silk and or shit.

Izuku stumbled up onto the shore and noted that the wolf spider was halfway down the cliff by now. He did have to admire the creatures desire to eat him, that was some next level tenacity at work. Almost made Izuku wish he had that kind of drive about not dying. Technically he did but he did lack important features like being a giant killing machine that made it possible.

He was spent. At this point, his best bit was to find a cave or somewhere to hide before that creature managed to find and eat him.

That and he was fairly certain he had a broken leg and or foot.

Swallowing the pain, Izuku advanced forward intent on getting as far away from the creature as he could.

It was near the center of the clearing that he found something.

Sitting upon a stone that was bathed in sunlight and surrounded by short grass with not even a sapling growing nearby was a sword. A broken sword, shattered in two. It didn't look like any kind of material that Izuku had ever seen before, it wasn't iron, nor steel, not even the silver of mithril. Rather the material of this blade seemed to shift from blue at the base where the hilt was to red at the tip, blending in a lovely purplish color where the two halves of the blade were snapped.

The blade's beauty laid more in just the strange color of the metal. Runes ran along the blade in a language that Izuku didn't understand blending together and forming a kind of art, even the hilt was a thing of beauty. He grabbed the hilt of the sword. It was lighter than he expected it to be and the blade was still sharp, and the awkward point made from where the two halfs had broken could be used to stab well enough. Still, for a hunk of metal sitting in the sun, he expected it would be much warmer.

He went down to grab the other half of the blade; if he made it out of here he might be able to get it reforged, then he would have a sword of his own. There was even a good chance that this sword was magical. The top of the blade was warm. Warm enough to almost sting when he touched it.

A snarl from behind him startled him and he grabbed the bare broken blade and squeezed tight, he could feel the shallow cut as he spun to confront the beast, his warm blood sizzled on the hot blade's surface. There was some real magic in these swords; he knew that. Probably not enough to take on a giant wolfspider, but maybe enough to make it regret eating him.

The beast growled at Izuku, its tongue licking its lips before it unleashed a great bark that was at least part roar.

Naturally, Izuku roared right back at it, feeling the blood drip from his hand and spit flying from his mouth. He wasn't going to run anymore! Mostly because he couldn't, but that was besides the point. He poured his energy into the blades hoping that they would activate. "Bring it on, asshole!"

The great snarling maw of the wolfspider opened wide as it launched forward propelled by its eight large legs.

"Allow me to take care of this, Master Izuku."

Time seemed to slow as the right half of his body felt cold, like resting in the shade on a hot day. A flurry of snow appeared and a woman walked out from it. Her long pure white hair fluttered in the wind, her icy blue eyes were fixed onto the beast in front of her and she wore a white and blue robe that was both simple and ornate in its design. She held up a single hand the snow gathering around her.

"What?! No way I'm letting you have all the fun!"

The ground to his left burned, heating up his body like standing next to the fire after coming in from the rain. Another woman appeared, this one with short flaming red hair with charcoal eyes stepped out, she looked at him and smiled for a second before looking towards the beast, flame resting in the palm of both of her hands. Her clothing looked similar to the white haired girl's, only burnt at the edges and a red orange color that was much shorter, closer to a tunic than a robe.

A wall of ice came from his right and a torrent of fire came from his left.

In that moment, caught between two conflicting magical forces Izuku almost felt pity for the creature that was attempting to eat him just moments ago. Almost. Both attacks blasted the beast with enough force to knock it away from Izuku and then promptly kill it as it was impaled onto the cliff wall with the ice while being burned by the fire. Honestly, he had no idea what the fuck just happened.

"Ko, you really didn't need to do that." The white haired beauty turned to the redhead, taking a careful step in front of Izuku. Izuku only had an inch or two on the maiden, but that didn't feel like much. She carried herself with such poise and beauty that he had to suck in his breath just by looking at her. "My Ice was more than enough to handle it."

The redhead - Ko - stomped in front of him as well her arms crossed in front of her chest and pouted. "You never let me have any fun, Sho! This was our first time out in a long time!

Izuku looked between the two girls, Sho and Ko. They looked really similar to each other, closer to each other than even sisters would. But they did have a fair number of differences besides, hair, eye, and clothing, Ko was also a few inches shorter than Sho was and her chest was, uhh, much less pronounced than Sho's was. They both had long pointed ears that pointed straight out from their heads. So they weren't exactly human.

"I know, and that's why you should have let me handle it. Look at yourself, you're already cutting into Izuku." Sho gestured towards Izuku's left hand where he was still very much bleeding and still very much holding onto the broken blade.

"Yeah? So! That's why we were even able to come out! Because of that, the blood contract has been sealed!" Ko puffed up her tone less rigid than her sisters.

Izuku blinked and looked at the sword he carried then at the two beautiful girls that had appeared out of nowhere. "Umm, excuse me, but how exactly do you know my name? And what are you two talking about?"

"Ahh! Where are my manners!" Sho took a step back and bowed at the waist towards him. "Master Izuku, we are-"

"I'm Ko, she's Sho, we're that sword you found and because you put your blood on us, we're now your sword," Ko interrupted with both hands behind the back of her head, she kicked one of her long bare legs for no reason showing off her shoeless feat. Compared to Sho she looked drastically under dressed, more worse for wear, she even had a red scar that covered much of the skin around her left eye.

Sho shot up and marched over. She looked a lot more put together than Ko did; she even had shoes on and her robe actually went all the way down to her ankles. "Ko, you ruined our chance to leave a good first impression!"

"What are you talking about? We just saved his life from that thing! We already made a good first impression! Your boring introduction would take too long anyways." Ko waved off Sho like it was nothing.

"Alright," Izuku nodded and looked at the broken sword in his hand. Well, it was his sword now apparently. "So-"

The world went black.

"Oh dear," Sho's calm tranquil voice drifted into his thoughts.

"See I told you yours would have taken too long."

"Would you-"

Izuku dreamed about two sisters bickering over him while he finally fell asleep.

**AN: I'm finally getting like three things out of the way with this fic. Fantasy AU, Shoko being twins, and someone falling in love with a sword. **


	2. Chapter 2

From what he gathered during the days it took to exit the forest, outside of a strong understanding of their own elemental knowledge and the fact that they were sisters and both part of the sword he had found, Sho and Ko knew next to nothing. They couldn't say when or why they were broken, how they were made; as a matter of fact prior to him finding them they had no true memories.

Just that they used to be whole.

But for a sword to have a spirit like this was unheard of. Even All Might's sword One for All, while heavily blessed and enchanted, only had a minor ego about it that influenced the wielder towards good. But it wasn't like Izuku was an expert on magic swords that he could say that Sho and Ko's situation was unheard of.

That lack of knowledge, combined with his intent of repairing the sword, is what drove Izuku to find the best blacksmith in the land. And by the best he meant the first place he stumbled upon.

Hatsume's Forge was notable by the large iron golem that was in a state of disrepair just outside. The constant clanging of a hammer on metal rang throughout the open forge of the building, swords and armor were on display as well as information on repair and enchanting services.

Izuku stared at the man behind the counter that was currently working the forge. He was short and wide, like a walking chest-high wall of muscles. Those powerful arms hammered down on the sword that he was currently working on. Izuku blinked, he had never seen a dwarf before, he didn't know they had pink hair. The thick curly knots of the dwarf's hair were pulled back into a ponytail by a solid gold ring near the back of his skull.

"Uhh, excuse me?" Izuku jumped when the dwarf turned to look at him, the large red eyes of the dwarf that could not belong to a human seemed to spin and zoom as the dwarf focused on him. "Mr. Hatsume?"

A smile broke out on the dwarf's face. "Oh! Hey little green! Welcome to my shop! Call me Otto by the way, Mr. Hatsume was my father and he's still around. Well not around around, but he's still alive. Probably. But enough about me, what do you need man?"

Honestly, Izuku was expecting a much gruffer voice and a thicker accent. Instead, he got someone rather casual.

"You look a bit fresh green," Otto continued walking over to an armor stand and pulling out a sword. Izuku looked at his mud covered, torn, thoroughly worn outfit. He looked fresh? "I can cut you a deal on a basic weapon, oh, what's your class? Oh wait! Ah ha! Here we go!"

Otto spun and held a small smooth black stone. Izuku recognized the object instantly. A deed stone. With a touch it could display how many quests someone has gone on, how many quests they had in progress, as well as some other personal information such as class, attunement, loyalty, and proficiencies. A very convenient tool for would be heroes and merchants as well. It could also be used to give a quest to an individual.

"Alright green, why not let me see what we're dealing with and I can get you equipped and-"

"Actually," Izuku reached to his side and pulled out Sho and Ko. It felt weird knowing that the bodies of both Sho and Ko were now resting on the table top. That and he felt off not having them at his side. Was this an effect of their bond or something? Hopefully they were both okay with someone else touching them while they slept. Or rested, or whatever they did when they weren't walking beside him. "I was wondering if you could tell me about this sword, or if you could fix it?"

Otto dropped the deed stone and rushed over to look at Sho and Ko. His breaths came in short gasps and he kept making fake grabbing motions towards the broken blade while holding himself back. "That's a beauty! Shame about the break, what kind of metal did they use for her? Oh, mithril? No, that's not it, she's got some meat to her, but it ain't steel neither, steel doesn't break like that. Look at the magic in her! That's craftsmanship if I've ever seen it!"

"Thank you." Sho appeared out of nowhere, a soft smile on her face as the flurry of snow that accompanied her melted before it hit the ground.

"Huh?" Otto looked up to her wide eyed. "Are you the one that made this?"

Sho just laughed covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"Not really," Izuku grabbed the base of Sho's hilt and held it up for Otto to see. "She's actually this half of the sword. Her sister is-"

"What?" Otto stumbled back, bouncing against his anvil and knocking things over. "She's inside your sword? That's amazing! Mei! Get out here!" Otto ran around the corner and shouted into another room and then came running back out. "Mei's my little sister and our enchanter, she's going to freak when she sees you!"

A pink haired girl with yellow eyes came running out of the room. She looked to be Izuku's age, and was just a few inches shorter than him with yellow eyes, fair skin, and some rather large breasts. Perhaps even larger than Sho's. Izuku was expecting a dwarf, not someone that looked like they'd be the most popular girl in the village, it didn't help that she was wearing a tattered tunic that had a cut exposing a bit of cleavage, and her wide hips were straining her pants.

"You're a sword?" The girl called Mei asked him, grabbing onto both of Izuku's hands. "What's it like? How are you a human? Do you turn into a sword? How were you made? What special abilities do you have? Does it hurt when you're worked on? What do you eat? Oh! You should sign a contract with me and then-"

"No, uhh, Mei, that's uhh," Otto gestured towards Izuku and then blinked. "Ahh, I'm sorry green, I guess I didn't get your name."

Izuku swallowed and looked at the crazy girl that was still holding onto both of his hands, it was almost like she hadn't even heard her uhh, brother? She was still talking. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I'm not a sword, that would actually be Sho over here."

"Oh." Mei blinked still holding onto his hands. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Because you didn't give him a chance to speak, you goof!" Otto made his way to the counter once more. "Now then, Mei, you can ask all the questions they'll let you in a moment. We should see what they want first."

"I believe Master Izuku desired to see if you could repair myself and my sister." Sho moved over and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, she then gestured towards the broken blade. "If you wish to inspect us you have my permission."

"Really? Oh that's great!" Mei finally let go of his hands and took a step over towards the broken sword. Her yellow eyes shifted as she looked at it just like Otto's did. However she had no sense of awe that Otto had and grabbed Ko's blade easily enough. "Wow! I have no idea what you're made of! But just look at the mana lines in you! It's so amazing, Oh you're a powerful baby aren't you."

Mei licked her lip with what could only be called pure hunger.

Ko appeared in a buffet of flames, holding onto her shoulders and looking around nervously. "Why do I feel like someone perverted is looking at- oh, someone perverted is looking at me."

"Ahh, now don't you worry!" Otto stepped forward pushing his sister to the side and punching himself in the chest. "If your uhh, sword bodies can be mended, my sister would be the one to do it. She's the best enchantress this side of the republic!"

"What?" Mei asked, looking up from the sword. "Oh wow! There's two of you! Wait that means!~" She reached down and grabbed Sho's hilt. "Absolutely amazing, the mana lines are still connected between the two of you! Feeding into each other! Oh! I see! That's simply amazing! Now how were you made, tell me your secrets!"

She looked towards Otto with a big smile on her face. "Can I melt them down and disenchant them?"

"Can you what?" Ko's anger sparked up and an ember came forth from her mouth. "That sounds like it'd kill us!"

"I must agree with my sister," Sho nodded, the serene expression on her face betraying the lash of her words. "Being reforged and made whole again is one thing, but to be melted down and disenchanted would be murder."

"But how else am I supposed to figure out how to make you?" Mei pouted, then sighed. She looked between both halves of the swords and frowned. "I'm not sure I can make the two of you whole, even with such a strong bond between the two halves. Not only do I not know what metal you're made of, but just fusing you two together without knowing the magic wouldn't result in a complete sword, it'd be like glue."

"Oh," Izuku muttered. Well this went nowhere then. Guess his quest to reforge Sho and Ko was going to be a bit longer than finding a blacksmith. "Well, thank you for your time."

"It is regretful," Sho muttered vanishing in a flurry of snow.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving until she puts me down." Ko stood with her arms crossed glaring at Mei. "I don't like being used by anyone other than Izuku."

While flattering that was also a bit on the sad and creepy side. Sad because she was stuck with him, and creepy because he'd only known her for a few days. And he ended up bound to her largely by accident. It was dangerous to hold a shattered sword by the blade. Wait. "If you can reforge the whole sword do you think you can make Ko less dangerous to use?"

"Mrm?" Ko made a cute noise, her eyes going wide.

"Hmm," Mei looked at Ko's form while stroking her chin, she tapped the blade and the broken base. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

"You won't have to reforge me right?" Ko asked bouncing on her feet and looking at Mei, then looking at Izuku with a pout. "I'm sorry I cut you please don't let the insane pink haired demon mess with me."

"You have nothing to worry about!" Otto took a step forward. "I'll be watching over her to make sure it's just a simple transformation. You'll still be you by the end."

"Transformation?" Izuku asked. Why did that sound expensive? "Is that where when an adventure finds a weapon with an enchantment they like they turn it into a different weapon?"

"Something like that!" Mei shouted, one hand on her hip and a wide smile on her face. "I'll even do it for free on one condition!"

"Mei? What are you thinking?" Otto warned.

"That this is a good chance for me! Think about it big bro! I'll be able to learn so much." Mei bounced on her feet smiling ear to ear. Her chest also bounced.

"I well, alright then," Otto nodded.

"Uhh what's the condition?" Izuku asked, now slightly concerned they were going to demand some insane quest from him. Well at least whatever they had planned probably beat the hell out of getting eaten by a giant wolfspider.

Mei strutted over, her golden eyes sparkling and her smile spread wide as she twirled Ko in her hand like she was a pencil. "Give me your hand."

Izuku looked at Ko who shrugged, and Otto who also shrugged, then looked at Mei once again. Was this some kind of blacksmith agreement? Still it wasn't the first time he signed a deal with blood. "Alright."

Mei stabbed him in the finger with the tip of Ko's blade drawing blood. That part wasn't surprising, but what happened next was almost as strange as what had happened when he first found Sho and Ko. Mei took his finger and placed it in her mouth. A moan escaping from her as her eyes began to glow a dull yellow light.

A pair of black wings burst out from Mei's back spreading a flurry of pink energy about and destroying the girls top. More than that, a long, thin, and smooth tail whipped about from Mei's behind, at its end was an asymmetric barb. A pair of purple horns grew from Mei's head and came to rest just above her cheek bones.

She pulled back slowly, his wound completely healed as she grabbed one of her breasts. "Mmm, demonic pact formed, I'm at your call Izuku,"

Izuku blinked and stared at the now topless demoness before him.

"What the fuck was that?" Ko shrieked, flames spouting about her and her face was nearly as red as her hair. Izuku traced her eyes to Mei's chest. "LIke? What?"

"Oh!" Otto jumped and walked forward. "I probably should have mentioned, Mei isn't my real sister."

No shit.

"She's a half forge spirit, half succubus, my father uhh, raised. Please take good care of her."

Izuku just sighed. So now he was a warlock? Just great.

**AN: I wanted to get Mei involved Asap :d **


	3. Chapter 3

"Heal."

Itsuka Kendo hated her - actually she just hated in general. She hated the idiots she was supposed to be healing, she hated the idiotic monster that was failing to kill the idiots she was supposed to be healing, she hated the fact that she had to sit back and watch a bunch of idiots fail to kill each other.

"Heal."

But she had a special form of hatred for her job. She was a priestess. Not to be confused with a cleric, paladin, or even a priest. She hated it because for some reason she not only had a great aptitude with the job, it was also the only gender specific job - only girls could be priestesses - and it was the only class dedicated to pure support. Even a priest could wield a mace and have some form of destructive magic.

"Heal."

"Protection."

But because of the job - more specifically the goddess of peace that she hated - she couldn't even hold any weapon that wasn't made of wood, nor could she wear armor. She was stuck in a class that had such a hard on for support that that was all she could do. Even if she could beat shit to death with a fucking stick, no one would let her.

"Heal."

Then again, maybe it was her ability that made her hate things so much. It was even the name of her ability: Rage. It allowed her to enter a frenzy that enhanced her strength, endurance, speed, defense, and so much more. This coupled with the stars she was born under - the gorilla - gave her a big boost to her strength. In short if she had been given a class that could use a weapon she would have been a force to be reckoned with.

"Heal."

Instead, she was forced to babysit a bunch of idiots that couldn't even manage to kill a stupid fucking monster like - one of her party members screamed in pain, their arm was getting torn off. Itsuka felt something snap. She wasn't sure if it was her mind finally snapping, or if it was the now very shattered healing staff.

Probably both.

"Fuck it!" She screamed and charged at the monster, more or less decking the ranger on the way.

XXXX

"You three can help!" Izuku shouted. A bit of blood - okay a lot of blood - was pouring from his left hand, he held Ko wrong during his last attempt at attacking with her, and ended up cutting his palm. This was supposed to be a test, a simple test so that crazy ass succubus forge demon thing that - uhh, if he unwittingly signed a contract with her was that considered soul rape? - could see how he fights.

"You're using us aren't you?" Ko shouted from the sidelines, bouncing up and down next to Mei while Sho stood calmly under a tree. "Oh! Watch out for the-"

A roar came from the caterbear, its long furry body rising up and showing off its many, many clawed limbs. Really the creature was just one long furry noodle of claws, teeth, and more claws. So many claws. They were one of the few monsters that were kill-on-sight, largely because if they lived long enough they would enter a cocoon state and eventually turn into a polar moth. Which was a giant flying moth that brought blizzards wherever it went.

Also their meat tasted fantastic.

But the feeling was mutual.

A caterbear's favorite meal just so happened to be idiotic adventurers.

And this one had a hankering for Izuku.

He brought up Sho and barely managed to deflect one of the claws while using Ko to stab at another claw that was coming his way. That still left a lot of claws. He pushed back, his leather armor barely standing up to those thick black claws that could puncture rock if the creature was stubborn enough. Which they normally were.

Izuku was sent reeling backwards, losing his footing for a few moments as he tried to keep the creature directly in his sight. "Why am I even fighting this thing!"

"For your life?" Sho offered. Her cold voice carried through the forest clearing like a chill wind.

"For glory and fun!" Ko jumped up and fake punched the caterbear from a safe distance.

"For data!" Mei shouted, her black wings fluttering in excitement as she watched him with her yellow eyes fight life and death with a very large and very angry creature. Right, before she altered Ko's shape she wanted to see how he fought. The fact that he was a sword mage and needed a spellbook to fight properly was quickly dismissed by the counter-fact that he had two halves of a sword so magical that it could manifest physical spirits. Which, as much as he hated to admit it, was very logical.

Wait.

He was a fucking idiot.

He had two magic swords! Kinda! He just needed to use them right?

"Alright fuzzy." Izuku pointed his sword at the beady eyed death machine on sixteen legs and channeled his mana directly into both swords. While Sho felt a little cold in his hands, Ko felt like he was holding fire. Ice fell from his right, fire blazed around his left. Whatever threat Izuku thought he was about to say died when he gave up and roared at the caterbear even as the creature charged at him.

Just as a pair of jaws strong enough to crack steel were inches from his face and a claw that could knock his head off with one single swipe - seriously how wasn't he dead yet? - Izuku swung upwards with Sho. Shards of ice erupted from his swing, creating a crescent arc of ice that snagged the creature in one of its numerous armpits and halting it for just a moment. With the momentum of that swing sending him off balance izuku made a desperate downward thrust with Ko.

Fire burst from the creature's eyes for a few brief moments before its head simply exploded.

"Do that again! I wasn't paying attention!"

Izuku looked back at Mei, Sho, and Ko, and was really looking forward to his retirement. Which, the quickest way to that was to die. But he was bound by the soul to those three weirdos, so death might not be an actual escape from them. Not that they were that bad. But really! He almost died at least three, maybe four, times fighting that caterbear!

"Great job Izuku!" Ko shouted and gave him a thumbs up, a wide smile on her face, she half ran over to him and grabbed at his left hand. Her smile vanished. She pulled at the hem of her tattered dress and began to wrap his hand with the cloth. Wasn't that a part of her? A tear formed from Ko's scared eye and she bit her lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to cut you. Does it hurt? Maybe you shouldn't use me so much. You're burnt too."

Okay, so maybe dealing with these crazy girls wasn't so bad.

"I'm fine, it was better than letting the caterbear hit me." He looked at his blood soaked hand. Yeah, there were some burns, he really needed to get some kind of a handle or something for Ko's blade. Maybe Mei could turn her into a spear? "We'll just need to find a healer in the next down and they'll be able to fix me up as good as new. So long as nothing is broken."

"Oh, I'm glad. I umm." Ko's long pointed ears twitched and she looked down at his hand. A bit of flame popped out from her head like a fresh log being added to a fire. She let go and jumped a few feet back. "Sorry! I umm. Gah!"

Izuku had come to the realization that Ko was a bit odd, and a bit sensitive about various things like touching and being touched. Still, she meant well.

"You let yourself get worked up again." Sho crossed her arms under her bust, which, while it was larger than Ko's, it was outclassed by Mei's, and stood next to her sister offering her a place to hide from him. An act that left him completely exposed to Mei.

With a flap and a half of her large bat like wings, Mei was on top of him. Literally, she had tackled him to the ground and had both hands pressed onto his chest while she looked at him. Those golden eyes of hers dancing like the heart of a forge. She laughed slightly, her thin half hooked black tail flicking from side to side. "Oh yes, oh yes, you're quite the fighter aren't you Izuku, that was a splendid show of work."

"She's straddling him!" Ko shouted.

"And she's probably going to be doing the same to you shortly." Sho returned.

"What?" Ko shrieked, her red hair was either very on fire or was fire.

Izuku blinked. As hot as Mei was, and as much adrenaline was pumping through his veins, there was just no way the sight of her straddling his waist, her large breasts bouncing freely in her leather vest - the strings that tied the front were straining desperately to hold back her bust - would turn him on. Okay, he was slightly aroused. But he was fairly certain that fucking a succubus was a no-no.

Mei wiggled her hips. "Yes, I think I know exactly what'll fit your style. So up close. So personal. You like getting as close as possible and going right for the kill don't you."

Why did it sound like she was having an orgasm?

"Mmm." Mei grabbed Ko's blade, the sound of sizzling coming from the two touching as Mei's more demonic features began to blossom once more. Black scales grew out of her hands and all the way up to her elbows, the skin underneath pulsed a pink-purple coloration. "I know just what to turn you into my baby."

"She's touching me!" Ko muttered, screamed, yelped, panicked. The ground beneath her feet was currently on fire.

Sho put it out with a bit of ice. "You agreed to this, it's so Izuku can use you without harming himself remember?"

"I know, but, it still feels-" Ko stopped and shivered. "Weird!"

Ko began to glow in Mei's hand, not like any magical light, but like molten steel fresh from the furnace, nearly the same color as Mei's eyes. The light was intense and Mei began to work desperately at the quickly unforming blade. Should she really be doing that while straddling him. Should he try to move?

"And done!" Mei shouted and bounced up off of him, holding a still glowing object in her hands. "Just need a finishing touch and-"

Mei's tail stabbed into the glowing light.

Ko yelped. And started to glow. "Huh? What the? Mei! What are you doing to me?"

"Style!" Mei cackled, her tail prodding the light again and again. Right. Of course he was bound to a crazy succubus, why wouldn't he be? When the light subsided what Mei had in her hand was unrecognizable as the top of a sword.

A battle axe short enough for one hand. The massive leading edge stained with the deep red that was at Ko's tip, and as it traveled backward that red faded until it met the large dark handle that looked almost like it was made of Mei's demonic scales. The back end of the axe formed a sleek purple spike that looked too small for practical use. The runes that had once ran along Ko's shattered blade now ran along the axe head.

"Holy fuck." Ko muttered. "That was a rush."

"Well, at least you're properly dressed now." Sho laughed.

Izuku looked over at the two sisters. Ko, much like her blade had gotten a complete makeover. Well, at least her clothing and hair did. Gone was her tattered dress, and in its place was something more fitting for an adventurer. A red tunic, not unlike Izuku's own green save for being sleeveless. A fur hide skirt covered her waist and she even had a pair of boots that went up to her knees.

"I have shoes!" Ko jumped and laughed, a bit of flame shooting out from her fist. She stuck her hands into some pockets. "And pockets!"

"You look good Ko," Izuku stood and smiled at the girl. At least she didn't look homeless anymore. Or like she had lost everything gambling. Now she might even be able to go out around the town with Sho. If they chose to.

"Hehe," Ko giggled and spun briefly. "Do you think-" Flame shot from her hair again and she took a step back. "Thanks."

"Now for Sho!" Mei shouted.

A burst of ice stopped her from heading towards the broken base of the sword.

"That won't be necessary. Izuku has no trouble wielding me." Sho said firmly, moving to stand between Mei and her blade body.

"Aww, but that's no fun." Mei pouted. "Oh well, at least I'll get to see Izuku use you two in action again soon. Now come on! Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"I have no idea!"

"Wait! Izuku's hand is hurt! We need to go find a healer right?"

**AN: *Debates Adding Itsuka to the harem and Izuku's suffering* Also Demon Mei is fun to write. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, Mei," Izuku walked beside his, uhh, was she technically his familiar? That didn't really feel right, maybe she was just, uhh, fuck it she was just Mei. Mei, the busty, weird, half succubus that didn't have any concept of personal space. "Since you're going to be traveling with me for uhh, whatever reason you have."

"Oh! I wanna find out who made Sho and Ko and then ask them how they did it so I can make some really awesome babies! Just think about all the powerful new items I could make with that kind of knowledge." Mei managed to squirm and partially grope herself while walking along the trail. A feat possible because of her large wings.

Right. He should have known. "Okay, well, I'm fine with that, but in future battles I would appreciate it if you could help me. Uhh, what is it that you can do?"

"Hmm," Mei tapped on one of her exposed horns and twirled about as they walked towards the nearest town, both Sho and Ko were currently inside their swords. Maybe they needed to rest or something? Couldn't Mei do the same thing since they were bound? Though, he doubted Mei came with an instruction manual. "Well, I'm not that strong in a fight, but I am immune to fire. I think. I'm mostly a crafter and, oh!"

Mei snapped her finger a long gnarled black staff grew out of thin air and hovered in front of Mei for a few steps before she took it in hand. The staff held its place and Mei jumped up, wrapping one leg around it and spun about, her agile form nearly touching the traveled path beneath their feet. She spun around it and stomped onto the ground, grabbing the staff and spinning it casually around herself.

Was she trying to seduce him?

"Enhancement" Mei a pink flame erupted from Mei's eyes and she pointed her staff at him.

The hundred or so pounds of catterbear meat Izuku was hauling around instantly felt a little lighter, and his hand hurt a little less as well, not to mention he felt like he could run and jump all day. Actually, he felt like he could chase down a harelk and then beat it to death with his raging hard-on. Wait. Hard-on?

"Mei?"

"Yes?"

"Why did your spell give me an erection?" He wasn't even horny. He glanced at Mei's chest as it seemed to bounce for no reason. Okay, he wasn't that horny.

"Well, I am half succubus, so-" She wiggled her hips, her hands behind her as she walked, keeping her chest out.

"Ahh, right. Can you do other stuff like that?" Izuku asked and then held up a hand. "You don't have to demonstrate them."

"Awww, but that's half the fun." Mei gave what could only be described as the sexiest, cutest pout to ever exist. Dammit. Why did he have to get paired with a succubus that was largely oblivious to her own massive sex appeal. Really, she was such a pervert for weapons he was surprised she hadn't tried to grope Sho and Ko.

A flurry of snow appeared beside him and Sho appeared mid stride and joined them seamlessly. "Master, I would prefer it if you did not give that woman any unusual ideas. Her head appears to already be full of them."

"Can I touch you?" Mei leaned forward and looked across Izuku towards Sho, a devious smile on her face that only old town drunk's could muster. "I just want to rub my face all over your body and find out all I can about what makes you, you."

"Please don't." Sho looked only mildly uncomfortable.

"Wait," Izuku looked at the white haired manifestation of the sword he found in the woods like three days ago. "Can you read my mind?"

"Not really, but you can send me your thoughts when I'm not in this physical body." Sho gave him a small smile. "We probably should have mentioned that sooner but it felt less important. You may wish to learn how exactly it works."

"Oh! You can practice with our mental link!" Mei bounced and spun up in front of him, floating backwards as they continued to the town. "We should have one since we made a pact. Or maybe not, I wasn't really paying attention when they told me what a succubus can do. I might not even have one because I'm only half. Ooh, what if I can only get half your thoughts? Like all the dirty ones! Quick, think about something dirty."

When Mei talked like that her breasts really did bounce a lot.

"Ooh! I think I'm getting something!" Mei placed a hand on her head and bounced on her feet, her long black whip like tail flickered slightly. "Oh! You're thinking about a new weapon aren't you? One made out of some unknown metal and-"

"Boobs." Sho said firmly, folding her arms under her own chest and straightening her back. Was she trying to compete with Mei? "He was thinking about boobs."

"What?" Izuku asked trying not to glance at either girls now. "What makes you say that."

A flame grew beside him and a pouting Ko appeared right in front of him and poked him in the cheek. "You." another poke. "Were." And another one. "Staring."

"Indeed." Sho confirmed.

"Staring? At what?" Mei asked. "Me?"

Izuku wasn't sure if the glares that Sho and Ko gave Mei would either freeze her or burn her. Wait, she was immune to fire, so the advantage was Sho's.

But more importantly he needed to distract all three girls from the fact that he totally ranked their breasts based on size. Which was just about the only category Mei won in. Well, that and widest hips. But she was also at the top of the 'don't stick your dick in crazy list.'

"Oh, hey, we're about to head into town, so uhh, we need to find a healer for my hand, and find a place to sell this meat."

If Mei had an innuendo for that she didn't speak up.

Sho however did. "Oh, you're talking about the caterbear meat. And here I was worried about your profession."

XXXX

One small thing Izuku forgot to realize was that since he had a demonic pact, he couldn't go to a church for healing. Hell, most of the devout and religious classes would just avoid him now because of it. Even if he wasn't an official warlock, Mei had still apparently tainted him as such. Could be worse, he could have ended up bound to a ghost and end up as a Necromancer, those guys were just slightly worse off.

Which was why after over an hour of searching someone finally told Ko that there was a healer at the tavern. And any healer at a tavern would more than likely be fine with healing someone bound to a demon.

Izuku had those hopes dashed when he walked into the tavern and saw numerous broken tables, groaning men, and at least a dozen teeth that were now homeless. And there was even a purple haired gnome hanging from the ceiling fan. It almost looked like they had all just gotten their asses kicked not five minutes ago.

And Izuku felt like he knew the culprit the moment he saw her. A tough looking woman wearing priest robes with long orange hair was currently taking a long drink from a mug, her knuckles were bloodied but she largely looked fine, around her neck sat the pendant of a goddess of life.

"Are you a healer?"

The woman stopped drinking and glared at him, her green eyes turning into hardened points that just screamed 'fuck off'. She slammed her mug down and tongued at her gums before shrugging and leaning back. "Sure, why not? I'm a healer, the fuck you want?"

"I was hoping you could heal my hand?" Izuku presented his hand still wrapped in cloth. "I can-"

"Go to the church." The girl waved her hand and rolled her eyes.

"I can't." Izuku pointed towards Mei. "She's a half succubus and bound to me so they won't heal me."

The woman's face softened as she looked Mei up and down. "What's the other half?"

"Forge spirit!" Mei bounced up and slammed her hands onto the table. "What kind of weapons do you have? Any magical ones? Ooh, or any made out of a rare material?"

"The only weapons I have are these." The healer held up her two fists and winked at Mei. "Mostly because I can't actually use any weapons because of my stupid class and no matter how much beer I drink my stupid godess won't forsake me even though I would absolutely love to beat the shit out of people."

Izuku looked around, "It looks like you can already do that without a weapon."

"Heh, you got that right," The woman gestured towards the seat at her table. "Alright then, I'll heal your hand, but, I'm not doing it for free. The name's Itsuka by the way."

"I'm Izuku." He sat down next to her and started to undo the make-shift bandages. "And what did you have in mind?"

"We're going to go on a quest. During this quest, if you're an idiot I'm not going to heal you. Also, during battle, I'm not going to heal you, and during battle I'm-"

"Going to be beating the shit out of everything with your bare hands?"

Itsuka smiled complacently at him like he was a child that just said something clever for the first time. "That's right, you're going to be my back-up, now do you have any other members besides your sex toy?"

"Sex?" Mei sounded almost curious what that was. "Why would I do that?"

Itsuka, for the first time in the five minutes he met her, looked stunned. "Huh?"

"Oh, well there's also -" Izuku was about to begin but a flurry of snow and a burst of flame stopped him. Sho placed a gold hand on his shoulder while Ko crossed her arms and glared at Itsuka. "Uhh, these are my sword and uhh, axe? Sho is the one with white hair and the redhead is Ko."

"Alright, so." Itsuka shook away her stunned expression and then sighed. "Alright, so you don't actually have a party of adventurers, instead it's just you, one of the cutest and most naive succubi I've seen, and to top it all off you your weapons turn into incredibly beautiful women?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"How the fuck are you so lucky?"

He really wouldn't call it luck.


End file.
